Indoor potted plants require a great deal of care. Such plants must be watered on a regular basis with just the right amount of water during each watering session.
Many plants have died because the owner was either too busy with other things or was on vacation or the like. While it is most common that plants die from underwatering, plants can also die from overwatering or not receiving an the proper amount of fertilizer.
Certain types of waterers have been devised which have a tank of water or water with fertilizer mixed in it which is allowed to slowly drain into a potted plant or the like. A major problem with such devices is that when they are full of liquid, the liquid flows out more quickly than when they are low on liquid. Furthermore, in general it is impossible to use such a device to water in intervals as is the normal manner of caring for plants since such devices are usually of a type which continuously drip liquid until the liquid is gone. Consequently, these devices tend to provide too much liquid during the times that they are in use and then become depleted too soon and produce long periods of time when before they are filled when the plants are provided with no liquid at all. Such watering devices require almost as much care as the plants themselves.
Consequently, there is a need for a plant watering apparatus which will provide only the proper amount of water or water with fertilizer at predetermined intervals.